Why Me?
by geminicastor
Summary: Yugi has had the toughest life, but he never stopped thanking the gods. He eventually finds himself caught up in an evil plot to assassinate the royal family, but can he go through with it when he sees the prince? Blindshipping! AtemxYugi! Three-shot! Set in Egypt! Rated M for mature themes and possible swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is going to be a three-shot with AtemxYugi (Blindshipping) and it'll be kind of angsty. Also, I typed it up on my phone, so there might be typo errors...please ignore them!  
**

**If you like Tendershipping, check out my current chapter fic. It's called To Catch a Pirate and it's an AU. Sorry for shamelessly advertising! **

**Thank you for clicking. I hope you enjoy the three-shot! **

**(Dedicated to YamiRox1010 for giving an awesome review on my last chapter fic, Hikari no Game!) **

* * *

How Did It Come To This?

It's not fair. How did it come to this? I never did anything wrong to deserve it and I prayed to the gods daily. Why did they do this to me?

I pondered my life as I walked behind a team of camels, a rope tied me to the one right in front of me. Each camel had a person seated on top, six in total. The lead camel had a tall, thin man perched on top, eyes narrowed as we neared the great city. I could see the palace from here now and I had to resist the urge to cry.

How did this happen?

**OoOoO Flashback OoOoO**

I'd been born only 17 years ago (although I know I look even younger) and my life started out great.

I had a loving mother. Her life was rough because my father had run off before I was born. Such a coward. She had to work double to be able to afford enough for both of us, but we managed. I didn't need anything fancy. I had her and that's all I needed.

But she got sick when I was only five. She couldn't afford the medical herbs and food for me, so she didn't get anything for herself. This only made matters worse as she soon wasn't able to work.

When I was six and a half, she passed away. I didn't know what to do. She had no friends because she was always busy working. Who could I turn to? There was nobody.

And just like that, I was alone in the world.

I ran out of food three days later, and left the house. I didn't know where I was going but I took nothing with me. I didn't have any personal belongings anyways. I just walked around the small town, scared. What else could I do?

I didn't like the idea of stealing, so I sat against a wall and begged people that walked by. My mother would never approve of me stealing from people that worked hard to make money so I'd have to do it the honest way.

I thinned out because it was rare for me to be able to afford enough food to keep me healthy. I usually ended up with just a scrap of bread, but I was grateful for that. I thanked the gods every night for my survival.

But when I turned seven, something happened.

I was sitting against my usual wall, asking for money or scraps. That's when a man ran by. He was holding on to several large necklaces, each finer than the last. As he passed me, he dropped one and I instinctively picked it up to look at it. That's when the guards rounded the corner and saw me.

As they got closer to me, pointing their swords dangerously, I realized what had happened. The man had stolen the necklaces and now it looked like I had too.

"N-no! I didn't! It's not what it looks like!" But of course, they didn't listen.

I was captured and taken to the man in charge of the town. He was a fat, drunk man, eating in finery off of the taxes the poor people paid. He took one look at me and sentenced me to slavery to repay for the necklace. With the price of the extravagant necklace, I would need at least 25 years of slavery to pay it back.

I cried that night. But I still thanked the gods that I would at least be living inside from now on and not on the street.

The next day, I was taken to the slave markets, a sign around my neck. I wondered who would buy such a small, young slave. The only thing I could think of would be someone who needed a house maid. But I prayed hard for a kind master. Of course, that didn't work out so well for me.

I watched as people walked by, ignoring me and heading for the older, stronger men or the women who surely knew how to clean and cook better than I. I began to think that they wouldn't be able to sell me, but that's when my first master showed up.

"He's small," he noted to the man holding my chains. "Cut the price a little and I'll take him."

"Fine," the man said. He would be in trouble if he wasn't able to sell me, so he was glad to be rid of me before it was too late. The exchange was done and I was handed off.

I spent four years with him before I was sold off again. At first, I was glad to be sold for my master had been cruel and loved his whip more than food. It was rare for me to go a week without some sort of punishment. Unfortunately, he didn't care much who I was sold to and it didn't matter that the person who bought me worked for a...brothel.

I remember the first time I was bought for the night. I was so young. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do wrong?

I became extremely popular after that first night. It seems that perverted men like to talk about their favorites. It disgusts me to think about. Why me?

But I still thanked the gods that I was alive. I could've died by now, either by a drunken man getting a little too rough or from sort of disease. But I didn't. I lived, despite how painful my life could be.

When I turned 17, Amir came to the brothel, intending to buy one of us permanently. He stopped at me and narrowed his eyes in approval. It's not the first time someone tried to buy me out of the brothel but nobody could afford me because I was a favorite there so the owner wouldn't let me go too easily. This man, though, was persistent.

"I'll take him at whichever price you set," he nodded. And he did, paying a hefty sum. I wondered what could be so important about me that he would pay that much. But then I learned of his plot.

This man was the leader of a group of bandits whose goal was to assassinate the entire royal family. They intended to use me to get in by saying that I was a gift from a neighboring country to the crown prince. Surely they would let me pass because of my unique looks. And according to Amir, there was another reason that I would learn as to why I would be allowed in with the rest of the bandits.

I didn't want anything to do with this plan. It was horrendous. But as soon as I refused, Amir took a whip to me until I was almost dead, crying on the floor. I finally agreed to save my life, and Amir left me there, saying they'd strike after I was healed so I would be presentable to the prince.

I cried again, but prayed to the gods thankfully. I had not been whipped to death. I survived. Again.

About a week later we were on our way to the palace. And that's where I found myself now.

**OoOoO End Flashback OoOoO **

I didn't want to do this. I couldn't stand the thought of someone dying because of me, especially the royal family. But I didn't really have a choice. It was kill or be killed.

Why?

"Stop! Who goes there?"

It seems we reached our destination and the guards at the palace gates weren't too happy to see us. They angrily pointed their swords at us and let us know that they were armed. It was Amir who spoke up.

"We bring a gift for the newly crowned Prince Atem," he said, smiling so that he appeared genuine. "It comes from the pharaoh's soldiers docked in Nubia."

Every fiber of my being wanted to yell and scream. _No! Don't let us in!_ But I couldn't.

The guards came around and began to look at me observing my small stature. Amir glared at me. I knew my job. I bowed low and gave them each a very forced smile to let them know that I was willing to go in and become the new princes slave.

"Let them through!" The gate opened and Amir lead us through. The bandits all dismounted their camels and the one who had my rope pulled me along. I couldn't believe we've actually gotten through. I couldn't believe any of this was actually happening.

The guards lead us down through the palace and I observed all the halls, covered in finery. I'd never seen anything so extravagant. But I guess I should've expected it in the royal family's palace. Then I saw the large painted pictures hanging out in the hallway. I recognized one as the current pharaoh, but I paid more attention to the picture next to him. He looked surprisingly like me. The crown prince.

I now understood why Amir wanted me for his plot against the prince. If I wasn't so short in stature, we could practically be twins. Of course the crown prince would be interested in me. Who else had such strange hair?

It was then that I made up my mind. I couldn't go through with this. I knew I would be killed, either by the palace guards or by the bandits, but I just couldn't. I waited for the right time, and when the bandit who held my rope turned away for a moment, I motion to one of the guards.

"What is it, slave?" he asked roughly.

"Please sir, listen to me," I begged in a quiet whisper. "These men are not who they say. They come here with an assassination in mind. They purchased me to try and make it into the palace and threatened my life to obey. Please don't let them. They mean to kill the entire royal family."

The man looked at me, judging whether I was speaking the truth or not, and nodded, carefully observing the rest of the bandits. Then he went around to the other guards, warning them I hoped. But this is all I could do and I hoped it would work. I knew my life was at stake here and that I probably wouldn't see the morning.

One final time, I prayed and thank the gods for my sudden courage. I hoped it would save the royal family's lives.

All too soon the large door. And I knew this was the throne room. I knew it was about to happen. I was so scared and hated myself more and more for letting it get this far.

"Enter!"

I've never been so astounded in my life. The room was filled with gold and the throne at The front of the room was finer than I could ever imagine. Sitting there was the pharaoh himself tall and regal. To his right stood who I now knew to be the crown prince. His eyes widened as he saw me and I knew that my strange looks had in fact caught his attention. Amir's plan was working.

I glanced to the guard who I'd warned with pleading eyes. But he was carefully watching all of the bandits for any strange movements, his hand on his sword hilt already.

"What brings you here?" The pharaohs voice was loud and regal, full of authority. I averted my eyes to the floor, feeling too small and weak to look at him. I didn't have the right to gaze at the ruler of Egypt.

"Pharaoh," Amir said, stepping forward. "We bring a present for the crown prince from the region of Nubia. You see, your soldiers there have captured a young servant to do the prince's bidding and wished for us to present him to you."

"Atemu, go ahead and look at it," the pharaoh said, motioning towards his son. I didn't really appreciate being called an _it_ so much today, but I didn't have much time to think on that because the crown prince stepped down and walked closer to me. He had a traditional, circlet styled crown at the base of his hairline, a ruby matching his eye color set in the center. His tunic was laced in gold and he had a dark, dark red cape on, flowing behind him as he walked closer.

"Your hair is very different," he said, quietly so only I could hear. I kept my eyes planted on the ground, not daring to look at the royal family. I was too scared to speak. "Where did you find him again?" The Prince asked, turning to Amir.

"The banks of the Nile in lower Nubia," the vile man replied. As the Prince turned back to me, I saw Amir out of the corner of my eye. He was reaching for his belt and I knew that he had a knife there. It was now or never.

It happened fast.

Amir jumped forward, pulling his knife and heading straight for the Prince. If I had been thinking clearly, I wouldn't have done this, but all I was thinking about was saving the royal family. So I did the unthinkable and shoved the Prince out of the way. It was forbidden to touch any royal, but I was just glad that the knife missed him. Instead, it was buried in my shoulder. Amir yelled angrily, seeing that his plan had been foiled.

"You brat!" he screeched.

While this was happening, the rest of the bandits had jumped into action. One went directly for the pharaoh while the rest went to defend him from the guards. Fortunately, the guards had been ready and easily took down the four men. The man who had gone for the pharaoh was taken down by a man who stood to the pharaohs left. He was short and old, but seemed to have some sort of hidden power, causing the attacker to fall to his knees.

Before I knew it, all of the bandits, including me and Amir, were kneeling on the floor before the pharaoh, knives held to our throats. I refused to look up and see the anger on the pharaohs face. I'd never been so terrified before. My shoulder was still leaking blood from the knife wound, but my fear was blocking the pain for the moment.

"Two of my guards were killed!" The pharaoh yelled, fury sweeping through his voice. "You made an attempt on me and my sons lives! What have you to say for yourselves?"

I looked to the right slowly to where the fallen guards lay in a pool of blood and what I saw made my heart stop momentarily. The guard I had warned was dead. He couldn't tell the pharaoh that I had warned him! Now I was sure to be killed.

"His _royal highness_ is a murderer!" Amir yelled, looking into the pharaohs eyes boldly. "We are people of Nubia and we demand you release our Nubian brothers and sisters from captivity!"

"You are in no place to make demands," the pharaoh hissed. It was true though. For a few years now, the Egyptians had been invading Nubia and taking people captive. They intended to conquer all of Nubia for themselves, but of course I didn't know that at the time. I was born Egyptian and didn't have anyone to teach me about the politics of the world.

"Down with Egypt!" Amir yelled, jumping up. He didn't make it very far before being slammed back onto the ground.

"Enough of this," the pharaoh sighed. "Take them to the dungeon. I will deal with them tomorrow."

I was hauled to my feet and shoved out the door, giving one last look to the dead guard who was supposed to have helped me in this situation. Although I shouldn't have expected a miracle. My life always turns out this way.

I was put into a cell, thankfully by myself otherwise those bandits would've killed me for sure. My hands were still bound but I didn't care. I was just glad that the royal family was spared. Maybe that was my purpose all along. To ruin Amir's plan. If that's the case, then tomorrow, when I will surely be charged with attempted assassination like the rest of the bandits, my death will be peaceful because I did what I was put here to do.

I huddled against the wall, as there was no bed in the cell, and began drifting off to sleep.

But not before I thanked the gods for saving the royal family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to write. I'm writing this threeshot on my phone, so it does take a bit of time, but I'm going to post the last chapter at some point, I promise! My due date was yesterday and I'm still without a baby in my arms...sigh! It's exhausting! **

**Enjoy the chapter! Review please! **

* * *

"Atem. I'm leaving you in charge of interrogating."

The Prince looked up at his father, shocked. He'd never received a job like that before. He'd overseen the building of pyramids mostly or watched for how the slaves were treated. He'd never interrogated a criminal before, especially one that had tried to kill him. But it was forbidden to question the pharaoh, even by his own son.

"Yes, father," Atem bowed before leaving the throne room and heading towards the dungeon. He hadn't expected this today, but of course, the royal family was targeted often by terrorists. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to kill him.

Interrogation was an important part of the trial because they needed to determine whether there was a second group of bandits that were planning on attacking soon. It could all be part of a bigger plan. Atem grabbed a pot of water from the kitchens on the way to the dungeon. He knew the way interrogating usually went, but he thought he'd take a kinder approach first.

Well, in truth, he wanted to bring water to the young slave boy they had brought as a "gift". It was such a strange thing to see a person with hair just like his own. It was rare to have anything other than black hair, let alone three colors spiked up. And the spikes were natural. He wondered if the slave boys spikes were natural.

"Prince?" A guard stood in front of the doors to the dungeon.

"My father has sent me to interrogate the criminals," I explained. "I'd like to see the youngest first."

The guard nodded, opening the door and leading me through. As we walked down the corridor, there were calls and jeers from the other bandits, but ignored them. I just wanted to find the smallest one.

"Bow before your Prince, criminal!" the guard yelled out, banging his sword against the bars of the cell.

It was the cell at the very end of the hall, meaning it was dark and only had one torch attached to the wall. Inside, I saw a tiny shadow jump and the boy appeared out of it, shaking. He quickly lowered himself to the ground (much to my dismay) and kept his eyes to the floor.

The first thing I noticed was that he was gripping his shoulder pretty tightly. That must be where he was stabbed. I knew my father wouldn't want me to help a criminal with first aid, so I dismissed the guard before I kneeled down. When I was sure the guard was gone, I called out to him.

"Raise your head and come over here, please," I said. I noticed the boy jump as I spoke but he didn't move or raise his head. "Are you injured?"

The boy kept his eyes on the ground as he shook his head. I could obviously tell he was lying.

"Come here and let me look at it," I commanded. I didn't like using the commanding tone, but it was obvious that the boy wouldn't come forward unless ordered to. And he did, finally, shift towards me slowly, head still bent. I reached through the bars and moved his hand away from his shoulder, trying to ignore his wince of pain. His ragged shirt was sticking to his shoulder from all of the blood, but it was obviously still bleeding.

"Here, have some water while I try to clean this," I said, trying to hand him the water jug. I was surprised when the boy shook his head wildly and scrambled away again. He didn't seem to trust me very much, not that I'm surprised. He probably knows whats in store for him, although I don't like to think about the death penalty. Especially if it's used against such a young, innocent looking person.

"What's your name?" I asked. The boy merely skittered back into the shadows and lowered his eyes. Obviously, this wasn't going to work.

I left the water jug where he could reach it, should he decide he wants some. Then, I headed towards my room, a plan in mind.

"Ryou!" I called out, entering my room. From my servants quarters, a thin boy, slightly taller than me, appeared. He had long white hair, which used to get him in trouble until I took him in as my personal servant. Now, he's under royal protection. Before, he would get beat for being a "demon" with white hair and pale skin. I found him when he was being stoned by villagers. Thank the gods that I got there in time.

"Yes, Prince?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkling. "I didn't think it was time for a bath yet, but I can prepare one for you if you'd like."

"No, no, Ryou," I said, holding up a hand to silence him. "I need you to go to the dungeons with an herbal medicine kit and help someone for me."

"The dungeon?"

"Yes. There's a small boy in the very back and he took a knife in the shoulder for me. I need you to calm him down and treat it."

"What?! A knife in the shoulder?" Ryou was flustered, but he must have heard the rumors about an attempt on my family. This confirmed it for him.

"Focus! The boy in the back of the dungeon is still bleeding. Can you help him for me?"

"Yes, of course! I'll be back soon!" Ryou rushed out of the room, heading for his medical kit. He knew the correct combination of herbs that would help with infection and pain; that's why I chose to ask him. Plus, I count him as less of a slave and more of friend, so I can definitely trust him.

I laid back on my bed, exhausted. I knew I would have to question the rest of those bandits, but I was too tired at the moment. Maybe if I just rest for a few minutes.

**OoOoO Yugi's POV OoOoO**

I was leaning weakly against the wall, the blood still flowing through my fingers. I was getting tired but I knew that if I fell asleep, I might not wake back up. I don't regret my decision to jump in front of the blade. No matter what, I wouldn't regret it. I saved the Prince's life.

So then, why didn't I talk to the Prince? He obviously wanted to help me, but I was scared. I didn't deserve the prince's care or worry. I just want to get this over with and die quickly. And with this wound, it shouldn't take much longer. I felt cold already. Just a little longer. Then I won't have to face the pain of seeing the Prince's face when I die.

I'll just go peacefully now.

Just...a few more...minutes...

The soft pitter-patter of feet met my ears. It was quick as if the person was in a hurry. I melted back into the shadows, thinking maybe they were coming to take me to be executed. Why couldn't they just wait a little longer?

But the person that appeared was not a burly guard or a rude palace worker. It was a frail boy, a good bit taller than I. He had long white hair. How strange. I'd never seen anything like it. His eyes were wide as he unlocked the door into my cell. That's when I noticed the box in his hands.

"N-no," I managed to squeak out. I was still scared. Terrified. I knew what was coming. My death was inevitable, so why heal me just to execute me the next day? The white haired boy walked into my cell, calmly. He seemed to notice how scared I was, so he walked forwards very slowly.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. His voice was soft and quiet, full of caring. It reminded me of my mother's voice and for a moment, I wondered if I would see her in heaven. "Can I see your wound?"

"Please. Please don't," I whispered. My voice sounded so fragile although I would guess that it was from blood loss.

"It won't hurt," he said, coming towards me slowly. I felt him lay a hand gently on my uninjured shoulder. "My name is Ryou. I'm here to help you. Can you let me do that?"

"Why?" I asked the question before I knew it was out of my mouth. But I'm guessing he knew what I meant.

"The Prince asked me to," he explained. "He seemed really worried about your well being. He said that you saved his life. And that's enough reason for me."

The Prince really was worried about me then. I felt guilty at that. He shouldn't worry about the likes of me. I'm just a poor slave. A poor pleasure slave, at that. I deserve every bit of pain I get. But I let my hand drop from injury and let Ryou step forward with a wet piece of cloth. He touched it to the wound gently. I prepared for the pain of the wound being touched, but it didn't hurt. It was surprisingly warm and gentle. He must have treated the cloth with some sort of herb. I couldn't help but lean into the warmth.

"See, it's not so bad," Ryou chuckled. "I studied medicines when I first got here and I learned fast. The bandages are treated with an herb that will keep it from getting infected too, so you won't have to worry about that. And then there's this combination of herbs mixed with a wine that you can drink. It helps you sleep even if you're in pain from a wound. Isn't that cool?"

He kept talking enthusiastically about the different treatments he likes to use, but I found myself zoning out. I was still so tired. His voice reminded me of my mother, and I fell asleep, thinking that she was there with me.

**OoOoO Atem's POV OoOoO **

I was shook awake gently, something that only one person I knew would do. Nobody else would dare touch me, except for my father. But I knew he wouldn't be gentle about it.

"Yes, Ryou?" I asked, without even opening my eyes. "Did you treat him?"

"Yes, Prince," I heard him say. "He fell asleep while I cleaned the wound, although it might be because I started rambling. I get a little carried away."

"Well, he needed the rest," I replied, opening my eyes and sitting up to stretch. "I need to go interrogate the rest of the bandits. Thank you for doing that for me, Ryou."

"Of course!" Ryou smiled, as I got up and started to head out the door. But he stopped me by calling out. "Um, Prince?"

"Yes?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking, is something going to happen to the boy? He's not going to...you know..."

I did know. But I unfortunately didn't know the answer to his question. If it was up to me, the fact that the boy had jumped in front of the blade was enough proof that he didn't want anything to do with the bandits. But my father isn't a very forgiving man and if the boy doesn't start talking...

"I don't know."

"Oh, ok," Ryou frowned. He's a kind hearted boy and I could tell it made him sad to think about such a terrible thing as an execution. "Please do something."

"I'll try," I nodded, then headed for the door.

I stopped at the kitchen and got a plate of dried fruits and a jug of water. I had to do something for the boy who had saved my life. Maybe giving him food won't do much for my conscience. I wanted to save him. But how? He won't talk. So I'll have to make him.

**OoOoO Yugi's POV OoOoO **

I woke up with a start. There was a sound at the cell door that startled me. I was half way hoping that the sound would stop and the person would leave. But half way hoping it was the white haired boy. Ryou, he'd said. But as my eyes adjusted to the slight light brought in by a torch, I saw a tall, burly man. A guard.

I instinctively curled up against the wall, trying to hide in the shadows as the man walked in my cell. He smelled funny and I instantly recognized it as alcohol. I remembered the drunken people from when I lived in the brothel. The thought terrified me.

"Little boy! Come here!" the man growled. His voice was as gruff as his drunken appearance and his words slurred with his walk. I started shaking, not moving an inch. "Didn't you hear me? Come here!"

When I didn't move again, he lunged forward with a speed I didn't know a drunkard could have. Before I could move or fight back, he grabbed my injured shoulder, causing me to scream out in pain.

"Oh, did that hurt?" the man asked in a mocking tone. I ducked my head down and glared at the floor. After I thought nothing could make my situation worse, now I'm trapped with a drunk man. Why me?

"Hold still now," he said. "This won't take long, little boy." I instinctively lashed out, effectively kicking him in the gut. He dropped me in surprise and I attempted to scramble for the door that he had carelessly left open. If I could just get to a different guard, he could stop this. Or perhaps all the guards are friends and that would just make the situation worse. But I had to try!

It didn't matter anyways. The man grabbed my ankle and I fell with a loud thump on the ground.

"You little bitch! How dare you!" he raged, pulling me up by my hair. I tried to kick him again, but he was ready for it and caught my foot, shoving me on the ground. "Hold still! I was going to be gentle, but now, I don't think I'll do that."

"P-please don't do this," I mumbled, finally finding my voice. I could feel my shoulder bleeding again under his grip and I was just so scared. But there was nothing else I could do. The bleeding was painful and I could feel myself slipping away again. I would be defenseless in a few minutes, but at least I was used to rough treatment already.

Black was starting to cloud my vision as the man ripped the rags of a shirt off of me. I resolved to just let it happen and slip quietly into the darkness.

"Hesso! What are you doing?!" That voice snapped me back to the light, as I recognized it instantly.

"Prince! I-I..." The man (Hesso?) dropped me instantly, standing at attention. "This bandit was trying to make an escape so I was just teaching him a lesson."

"That is not what it looks like, Hesso!" the Prince yelled, clearly furious. I scrambled backwards, trying to pull the rags back on to cover me, but they were much to ripped to be any good. Not to mention my shoulder bleeding through the bandages now.

"My Prince-"

"No! Hesso, this will be dealt with accordingly. You know the rules."

I was breathing heavily, trying to calm down but it didn't seem to be working. Tears stained my cheeks but it was mostly from the pain in my shoulder. It hurt so bad. I watched as Hesso was carted away by some other guards and someone brought me a blanket. It was the Prince. He had a plate of food with him as well.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was soft and filled with kindness. If he hadn't have gotten there right when he did...

I nodded quickly, trying to ignore what had almost happened.

"You're bleeding again," the Prince sighed. "I'll have to get Ryou to come back. Can you eat?" I'm sure I could, but I didn't deserve food from the great Prince of Egypt. Still, the dried fruits looked so delectable. I'd never had such rich looking food.

"Take some," the Prince chuckled, obviously seeing my intrigued glances. "I brought it for you after all."

"Why?" I asked, my voice quiet and weak.

"What do you mean?" He was confused, I could tell, but not nearly as confused as I.

"Why feed me when I will die soon anyways?" Saying that I would die struck me, but I kept talking anyways, trying to ignore my imminent death. "Can't you take the food to someone else more deserving? Someone who won't be killed? It's wasted on me."

"Why do you say you're going to die?" the Prince asked, his eye brows furrowed. I didn't answer. Surely he was playing with me. Toying with my mind. He knew that nobody gets away from the death penalty so why take care of me now?

"Listen," the Prince interrupted my thoughts. "I don't think you meant me any harm. In fact, you saved me. So if you talk to me, I can help you. You won't be hurt. But you have to talk to me." I thought long and hard before I decided what to say.

"I-I don't mind dying now," I said, softly. "I did what I was supposed to so don't worry about me. I know there's no real reason for me to live now."

"How can you say that?!" he yelled. I was taken back, a little scared of the Prince's outburst. He seemed to realize my anxiety and calmed down. "Don't just give up like that. What do you mean by you did what you were supposed to?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to do this, but perhaps it would get him to leave me alone to die in peace. Of course, I didn't actually want him to go, but I felt so insignificant in his presence. So I told him everything. How I'd come to live on the streets and how I was sold off into slavery unfairly. How I came to Amir and finally, how I decided to ruin their plans.

"You see, I was born to save you. So now that I've done that, I can go. There's nothing left here for me anyways. I'll just be sold back into slavery and...and I don't want that. I'd rather die now, after saving you."

Atem looked stunned, eyes wide. I was worried that he didn't believe me, but with the look in his eyes, I knew he did. The pity and sadness I saw made me frown.

"Don't waste your sadness on me, Prince. I don't deserve it," I said, trying to ease him. And I truly felt that way. I don't deserve to even speak to him.

"You deserve it more than anyone else. You saved my life and you've gone through so much," he said, that sadness never leaving his eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to help you. If I explain to my father, I'm sure-"

"You and I both know that his highness, the Pharaoh, doesn't give pardons," I sighed with a smile. "I told you, I'm fine. I'm just glad that I got the chance to save you."


End file.
